Changing My Life a Naruto story
by anime hotti
Summary: A girl new to the Hidden Leaf village is almost liked by every guy in her new school. Just not Saskue. This girl's name is Yuri Nakamura. Sorry everyone but the I lost everything. All my stories have been deleted. I couldn't find the papers I had for this
1. Chapter 1: She Speaks!

This is my second story.My first was Going Full Circle (a full metal alchemist story).You already know all the Naruto charactors so I don't have to go through it but the new charactor is Yuri.It means lily and the cool part is it'sa real japanese name.That's cool.

**Disclaimer**:I dont own Naruto but...I wish I did.

Beep,beep

Yuri's alarm clock sound off as she opened her eyes.

'Great,my first day of school...I hate that,every body tries to talk to me and stuff!'Yuri thought as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Yuri stood up and walk over to her closet. Yuri opened it and grabbed her dark blue tank-top, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.She walked out her bedroom door and walked into the bathroom.She shut the door behindher and then walked over to the shower and then turn it on.She strip down and got in the shower.

'I hate school...I hate Mondays...'She thought as she rubbed shampoo into her hair.

As soon as she was done,she got out and dried herself off. Then,she got dressed and went into the kitchen.

'I wonder if I have anything good to eat...' Yuri thought asshe walked to the fridge.'Hmmm...Lets see...Ok...I guess I'll have some Ramen and umm...Some milk.'she thought asshe grabbed the ramen box and milk. Yuri took the ramen and cook it, then grabbed a glass and take it to a small table.She began to pour the milk into the glass.

'It looks like...Like a waterfall...'she thought asshe watched the milk fall into the glass.

Her normal blank face, became a frown. A tear rolled downher cheek. She stopped pouring the milk and quickly wipped the tear away.She got the ramen and slowly began to eat it. Aftershe was done,she walked back into her room.She looked at the clock and it said 8:30.

'I guess I better get going.class starts at 9 o'clock.'she thought asshe grabbedher back pack and walked out of her bedroom and then walked out the front door. As soon asshe walked outside, the brightness of the sun blinded her. Then,she stuck her hands into her pockets and look down at the ground and started walking down the sidewalk.

'I wonder what the school is like...'she thought.

Finally,she got to the school and walked inside.She walked down into a hall and it was empty.

'Hmm...I thought at least some people would be here,' Yuri thought looking around, 'I wonder who my teacher is...' she thought looking down at the papers you had just pulled out.'Hmm...lets see...Iruka-sensei..Ok...'she thought looking up at the top of the door where the teacher's names where. At the last door, it had Iruka-sensei at the top. 'This must be it...'she thought asshe knocked on the window. A man looked towards the door while some kids leaned over the desk to see who it was. The man smiled and nodded his head allowingher to come in. Yuri slowly turned the door nob while thinking,

'This is the end...' Yuri walked through the door and it felt like every one was watching her every move.

"You must be the new student the Hokage was telling me about...I'm Iruka-sensei...And you are?" He asked butshe just handed him the papers and he began to study them.

"So your name is Yuri Nakamura...Right?" He said butshe just stood there. He began to scan the room for a seat.

"Why don't you sit next to Naruto?" He said pointing his hand at a blonde boy who was waving his arms around. Yuri walked up the steps and sat down next him. He gaveher a big smile butshe just turned away.She crossed her arms, layed them on the desk, layed her head on her arms and looked ahead.

"I was about to tell every one who their new sensei was, but since Nakamura came, I will have to ask the Hokage what team she'll be on, seeing that she passed the test at her old village...I'll be right back."Iruka said as he walked out the door.After he left, Naruto said,

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!The next Hokage!"Then he paused waitingfor herto say something butshe turned away and sat in the same way.Then everyone gathered around her desk askig all sorts of questions, like: "Where did you come from?" or "Why did you come here?" or "How old are you?".She didn't answer anyone's questions butshe just sat the same way. Then all of a sudden,she saw orange. Then the orange seemed to go lower, tellshe saw a pair of blue eyes.

'Naruto...'she thoughtstill looking foward.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked trying to see her eyes.Yuri just looked foward with her normal blank face. Then, Iruka walked and everyone ran to their seats.

"Nakamura, we have decided what team you will be on." Iruka said but her look remained the same. Then he began to call out the teams. He finally got to team 7.

"Team 7...Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura...Uchiha Saskue...and Yuri Nakamura..."Iruka called out. After Iruka was done, everyone left with their new sensei, butYuir's tema. Then a pink haired girl walked over to her.

"Hi,I'm Haruno Sakura...And that over there is," Sakura said as she blushed, "Uchiha Sasuke...And I see you met Naruto.." She said but she just kept looking foward. Thenthe three of them heard a noise of a sliding chair. Sakura turned around whileYuri and Sasuke looked out from the corner of their eyes.

"What are you doing Naruto!"Sakura yelled out.

"You'll see..." Is allNaruto said while getting up on the chair with a dusty chalk board eraser.

'What is he doing?...'Yuri thought still watching out of the corner of her eye.

"You idiot. A junin would never fall for that..." Sasuke said.

"Hes right!A junin would never fall for that!" Sakura yelled out.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that!" Naruto said getting down from the chair and putting it back.Just then the door opened and the eraser fell on a man with silver spickey hair. Naruto bursted out laughing and Sasuke and Sakura had shocked faces.

'Hmm...It worked...'Yuri thought looking forward.

"My first impression on you guys are...Your a bunch of idiots..." The sensei said.

On the roof top,Yuri's group introduced themself to everyone.

"Ok...Why don't you guys tell me what your likes and dislike are and also what your dreams for the future are..."the sensisaid asthey all sat down.

"Why don't you show us what you mean..." Naruto said as he sat betweenYuri and Sakura.

"Ok...Well, my name is Kakashi...I don't feel like telling you my dreams...I like and dislike somethings...And I haven't really thought of my future..." Kakashi said.

"The only thing he told us was his name..." Sakura mumbled.

"Who wants to start?" Kakashi asked.

"Meee!" Naruto yelled out.And he told everyone whathis name was and what he likes and dislikes are and his dream for the future.(me:I can't remeber what they all said and plus it'll take to long.)Then Sakura and then Sasuke and last but not least, Yuri. There was a long silence before Kakashi said:

"Well?"

"She dosen't talk..."Sakura said.

"Hmmm...Ok then..." was all Kakashi said, "Tommrow we will start trainning...And don't eat anything..." Kakashi said as he got up.

"Why not?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Well,I guess you can...If you like throwing up..."Kakashi said with a smile.Everyone had an anime sweat drop but Yuri.

Later That Night, Yuri walked back home with her hands in her pocket and her head down.

'What a day...'she thought.

Whenshe got home,she ate supper and then took a short shower and went to bed.

The Next Day,she woke to the ring of the alarm clock at 5 o'clock. Yuri quickly took a shower and got dressed.She were about to get something to eat.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about tranning.'she thought asshe walked into her room and grabbed your backpack and walked out the door.She walked down to the trainning grounds and saw Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi, Yuri! How ya doin'?" Naruto said but she just walked over to the tree and began to read a book.

"What ya reading" Naruto asked butshe didn't even look up nor say anything. Naruto was about to say something but Kakashi came.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, about that...Sorry..." He said scratching his head, "Well,lets start trainning...All you have to do is take the bells away from me..." He said. "Get ready...GOOO!" Kakashi yelled as everyone disappered but Naruto. Naruto kept charging at Kakashi and some who he got stabbed in the butt and then he ended up hanging upside down.Yuri really wasn't paying any mind.Then Kakashi started to lecture Naruto.

'This is my chance!' Yuri thought making her way done the tree and appering behind Kakashi.

He turned around and faced her.She quickly through a kunai(sp?) knife at Natruo hanging from a rope and he fell on his head.Yuri turned to Kakashi and start to throw kunai knifes at him.He easily dogged the attack, but fell into her trap, when he went to make a few seal, butshe grabbed his hand and filped him into the air.When he was right above her,she reached up and grab a bell and then slammed Kakashi into the ground. He lied there dumbfounded asshe looked down at him tossing the bell in her hands. All of them had shocked faces like this: 0.0.Yuri just turned around and walked over to the tree and began to read. After what seemed hours, the timer rang, makingher look up to see, Sasuke stuck in the ground, Kakashi dragging Naruto and tieing him to a pole and Sakura on the ground.Yuri got up and helped Sasuke out of the ground, thenshe tried to wake up Sakura by shaking her.Then,she walked over to Kakashi and Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke following her.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Yuri, you two were really close, so I'll let you eat."Kakashi said while handingthe three of them trays of food. Sasuke sat on the left side of Naruto leaning on a pole and Sakura sat on the other side of Naruto.Yuri sat under a tree that was across from them.

"Whatever you do, do NOT feed Naruto oryou all will fail..."Kakashi said as he disappered.

Sakura and Sasuke began to eat, but Yuri couldn't. Finally,Yuri stood up and walk towards them. They were kinda surprised. But,she walked over to Naruto and sat down right infront of him.

"We need to work on our teamwork skills..."she said in a soft, gental, yet cold voice.

Then,she started scooping up some rice in her chopsticks and brang ittawords Naruto.

"Starting now..."

The all were sorta shocked but then Sakura snapped back to real life.

"No!Yuri-chan!You heard Kakashi-sensei!Didn't you!If you feed him,we will all FAIL!"Sakura shouts.

"Yes,I did...And you really think I care?"shereplied clamly asshe shoved the food into his mouth. Then all of a sudden a big gray puff of smoke appered.Yuri got ready to attack while the others had a kinda scared/shocked face.

"You didn't listen to me...And for that you all must suffer!You all...PASS!"Kakashi said whilethey all had a anime confused face."You see, those who don't follow the rules are scum...But those who abandon their friends are even more scums..."Kakashi explains.

"I get it..."Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hn..."Yuri and Sasuke said but Kakashi looked atYuri in a shocked look.

"She can talk!"Kakashisaid while her eye twiched."Well, its getting late, we should all go home..."Kakashi said turning around. "Meet me out here at the same time you came today...Bye!"He said as he walked away.Yuri turned the other way and started to walk away. Aftershe left, Sasuke left and after him, Sakura left. Noticing everyone had left,Naruto tried to get free.

"GET MEEE OUTTA HEREEEE! HELP! SOMEONE!"Naruto yelled.

AsYuri walked down the road,she began to smile.

'I think I'll like it here...'she thought again smiling to herself.

End of story. So, did you like it? When I was writing it, my friends looked over it and said I should post it. They also said that I should be come an author. Should I? Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Girl

**Changing My Life**

**Chapter 2: A New Girl**

**Disclaimer: Again, 'I dont own Naruto...I wish.'**

O.K. Here comes Chapter 2 right at ya'

Yuri woke up to her alarm clock, yet again. This timeshe got her normal clothes and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She put her clothes onasshe normaly did. Then,she ate Ramen and drank her milk.She quickly rushed out the door to get to the school. Whenshe walked into the school, every one was in the hall.She tried to make her way through the large crowd butshe bumped into some one.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE-"

She stopped. When,she looked up,she saw Iruka-sensai looking down ather with a shocked look. In fact, every kid that was around atthem had a shocked look.

"You can talk?"Iruka asked taking the words right out of their mouths.

He helpedher up andshe growlled under her breath at his comment.

"By the way Yuri, I was looking for you to say congrats on passing Kakashi's test." He said.

"...Thanks..."shereplied and he got another shocked look but it went away quickly.

"Well, I was told to give you this...It proves you are an Konoha ninja..."He said as he took out a Konoha headband and then smiled.

Yurilooked at it for a while and then take it from him.

"Thanks..."she said as she turned on her heels and walk over to the bathroom.She made sure no onewas in there beforeshe walked all the way in.She walked over to the mirrior and moved the longest part of her bangs to the back,she made sure some bangswere on her forehead even thoughshe had nothing to hide. Then,she tied her headband the way Sakura had it when she had long hair (In this she has short hair.). Nowshe could see her bright silver eyes, but there was somethind different about them, they weren't cloudy anymore, they were still kinda darkish but they were a little lighter then whenshe first met Naruto and the others.

'Is it because I made my first friends?And why do I feel...Feel happy?'she asked herself while looking in the mirror.

Yurisighed and walked out of the bathroom.She made her way to her classroom andwent inside to see all her classmates all in their seats. They all look ather strangely.But she ignored it andwalked over to her seat which is by Naruto.

"You...You look different!" He said. Then,she blushed.

'Huh?What am I doing!'she thought. He noticedshe were blushing and then he started to blush.

"Whoa...Your blushing..."He said looking start into her eyes.Yuri blushed even more and turn away.

"SHUT UP,NARUTO! AND NO, I'M NOT!"she yelled and then every one looked at her,she turned bright red and sat back down with a sigh. Class went by really fast and beforeYuri knew it,shewasmaking her way out the door. Then some one grabbed her hand and pulledher back in.

"Hey what's the big idea!"Yuri shouted and thenshe saw Naruto, blushing madly."What!"she yelled.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out to the ramen shop with me?"He asked.

Yurilooked shocked and confused.

'What should I do?Should I say yes or no?'she asked herself while her eyes switched from side to side.

"...I...I...Sure..."she said trying to smile.

He gaveher his big smile.

"GREAT! I'll pick you up at, umm...7:00P.M.! Is that ok?" He asked as sheshake herhead in agreement.

"GREAT! See ya later!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

'Ok...What just happened?'she asked herself while walking out the door.She stuck her hands in her pockets and watched the ground asshe walked.

'I wonder what Naruto is going to look like...And what I'll look like...WAIT! Was I just thinking about me and...NARUTO! What has gotten over me! Do I like him? NOOOOO! I don't like him!What was I thinking!'she thought to herself and shaked her head to get that thought out of her head. All of a sudden,she hit something and fall to the ground.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"she yelled. Then,she saw a boy with a gray jacket on and he had brown hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean...to..." he said and when he looked down ather and his mouth dropped open. He shook his head and held out his hand to helpher up. Yuri was starring at his hand in shock.

'No one has ever offered to help me in any way...'she thought while starring at his hand.

"I'm Kiba and your the new girl, right? Um...What was it?" he asked.

"Yuri...Namazaki Yuri"she said while grabbing his hand and he pulledher up.

"Nice to finally meet you, Yuri."Kiba said with a smile on his face.Yuri blushed alittle and turned her head to hide it.

"I gotta go..."she said while walking around him and going into the town.

'Mabe I should dress up just in case Naruto gets all dressed up...What am I thinking! Its not a date! Is it?'she thought asshe walked down the street.Whenshe got to her house,she go to her room to look inside her closet to see ifshe had anything nice.She looked over her shoulder to see what time it was.

"5:54..."she said to herself.

Six minutes later,

She finally found a nice dress. It had two layers, the top layer was a lighter color and the bottom layer was darker.The top layer was a dark blue and the bottom layer was midnight blue like her hair. The back of the dress was a loop or a cicrle that tied around her neck, almost showing all of her back.She didn't put it on right away,she took a shower, dried her hair and then got into it.She kept her hair the same way asshe had it today but instead of it being held up by her headband, it was held up by a dark blue bow,she could see the bow even though it was dark blue but it was lighter then her hair, soshe could see it. It also matched her top layer of her dress.She walked to the front door and slipped on her good sandals and then the door bell rang.Shewent to the door and answer it. It was Naruto!(Of course) He looked like what he normaly looked like andshe blushed becauseshe got dressed up and he didn't. Then he started to blush.

"You look really nice to night, Yuri-chan..."Naruto said while starring ather andshe could ofswornshe saw some drool.Yuri gave him a small smile.

"...Thank you, Naruto..."she said and thenshe grabbed her black jacket and put it on andthe two left her house.

"What will it be,Naruto?" A man asked.

"Oh, what I normaly get,sir.."Naruto answered.

"And for the beautiful lady?"The man said while looking at Yuri.She blush.

"Naruto,I've never been here before,so can you order for me?"she whispered in his ear.He had a shocked look on his face.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE!WOW!"He shouted while waving his arms in the air.Yuri nod her head and then he turned back to the man.

"She'll have the same as me."He said.

"Ok..."The man said and then started to cook the ramen.

"Here ya go!One for Naruto and the other for his gir friend..." The man said.

"G-girlfriend!"Naruto shouts.

"WHAT? I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"she shouted while blushing a hundred shades of red.

"Ok then..."The guy said as he walked to another guy.

"What do you think Kakashi is going to do to us?"Naruto asked then slurped up some ramen.

"Don't know and I really don't care..."Yuri said and then slurped up some ramen.

"You like it?"Naruto asked.

Slurp.

"Yeah,I guess..."she said.

Afterthey were done, he walkedher home.

"Well, I had fun...Did you?"He asked while streching.

"Yeah...I guess..."she said while looking at the ground.

"Whats the matter? Are you ok?"He asked looking ather with concern written all over his face.

"...Its nothing..."she said and then look up to the stars.He could tellshe wasn't telling thetruth but he didn't want to get in trouble withher so he sighed.

WhenYuri got to her house,she walked up to her door and put her hand on the knob and began to turn it. But then,she stopped and turned her head towards Naruto.

"Thanks for to night...It was...Fun..."she said and thenshe opened the door and walked inside.

'Whoa...Did she just say...'Thanks'...Yeah I think she did' Naruto thought ashe walked back home.

'I think I might be falling for her...'he thought as a smile came acrosshis lips.

Well. Another job well done! LOL!


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Try To Change Me!

**Changing My Life**

**Chapter 3: Don't Try To Change Me!**

**O.K. Here's Chapter 3 of "Changing My Life (a Naruto story)! Enjoy!**

The next day,Yuri woke up before her alarm clock.She woke up at 3:48. For some strange reason,she couldn't sleep. And,she knew why. Whileshe was sleeping, the pictures of her past were haunting her. The sight of her 5 month pergant mother, laying there with blood rushing out and her eyes wide open. And her little sister-to-be was murdered along with her mother. She was stabbed in the stomach about a million times. Tears started to roll downYuri's cheeks. She didn't want to cry, butshe was over come by sadness.Yuri couldn't do anything but cry and quickly dry them away before even more tears rolled down her cheek.She let out a soft sigh and pulled herself up and then hugged her knees and put her head between her legs and her body.Yuri rocked backand forth to try to calm herself down, but it didn't work. After what seemed for hours,she let go of her knees and read the clock, which now said:

'4:17'.

Yurigot out of bed and made her way to the closet and then grabbed her things and then headed for the bathroom. Shetook a shower, got dressed and dried and brush her mid-night blue hair. Thenshe puton her headband . Aftershewas done,shewent into the kitchen and pour some milk and cerel(sp?) into a bowl and then slowlyate it. Once she was done with that,she washed the dishes and thenwent back into her room and grabbed her stuff and then walked out the front door.Yuri didn't bother to look at the time,she figured it was about 5:10.she walked to the traning grounds and all of a sudden,she felt sleepy.

'Sure, now I'm sleepy!'she thought asshe put down her back pack and lied down beside it. 'I'll just take a nap..'she thought asshe folded her arms under her head and closed her eyes.

Dream:

Yuri was all alone, in a pitch black room. Then an image of her mother laughing came up, it lasted about a minute, then it was replaced by another one. Her father, teaching taijutsu toher at7 years old. After a minute, another picture replaced it. A 12 year old boy and her at 7 years of age, trying to catch a butterfly. The boy was her brother, Haruko. The next picture was once againher at 7 years of age.She had her head on her mother's stomach, listen to the bady. The baby was going to be her little sister that was going to be called, Botan.Yuri had a big smile on her face asshe heard the baby's heart beat. The next picture broughther pain. It was the same picture that hauntedher in her sleep. The picture of her dead mother, cut at her stomach. The next picture was her father, he was silced at his neck, but his head was still connected to his body. His body was covered in blood and slash marks from a weapon. The picture was followed by a picture of her brother. He had shurikens(sp?)and kunais in his body and marks of other weapons was all over him. He looked very scared. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open as well. He was stabbed in the heart by a kunai. The last picture washer at 7 years of agewith blood all over her body and tears rolling down her face and she was shaking. She looked so scared, sad and mad. She fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"she screamed out and began to cry and scream out for her family.

End of Dream

Yuri shot right up with sweat running down her face and a frantic look on her face and she was panting.

"Yuri-chan! Are you alright!"a worried sounding voice asked.Shelooked up and saw Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. For some reason you were screaming 'no'. Are you feeling alright? Is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Naruto and Yuri.(DM:She was sitting and Naruto was standing over her.)

"Hn...I'm fine..."she replied asshe stood up and walked away from them.

"Okay then..."Sakura said as she watchedher walk away with an anime sweat drop on the back of her head.

'She doesn't seem alright or sound alright... ' Naruto thought, "Hey! Yuri-chan! Wait up!"Naruto yelled as he ran to her side.

"Hn...What do you want, Naruto?"she asked in a cold voice and not opening her eyes.(DM:She was looking up and her eyes were closed.)

"I was just checking to see if you were alright. Thats all..."Naruto said that which madeher open her eyes and look straight forward.

"Why do you care about me? Why do you keep trying to make me feel better? Why can't you just leave me alone!"she said in a harsh tone which made him look at her, sadly and then he glanced down at the ground.

"I-I was just trying to make you feel better and talk more..."He said in a sad tone.

"Well, don't even bother! I'm not going to change! So don't try to change me!"she shoutedas he looked at her.

"If you keep all your feelings inside of you, you'll sufer(sp?) even more! You need someone to talk to!"

"What if I don't want someone to talk to!"she shouted while throwing her hands in the air and glaring at him.He grabbed her wrist and pulls it down, she dropped the other arm and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Then you don't have to tell me now, you can tell me some other time...But I'll always listen to you, no matter what...'Cause, we are both the same..." Naruto said as he walked away, leavingher there, stunned.

'Why does he even care!'she thought asshe regained herself.

Yuri crossed her arms over her cest and sat down against a tree.

'Now to wait for that perverted Kakashi-sensei...'she thought asshe narrowed her eyes at nothing at all.Thenshe let out an annoyed sigh and look up to the blue sky, 'Its going to be along day of boring missions...'she thought asshe closed her eyes and then reopened them.She didn't want the pictures to come back, soshe forced herself to stay up.

**Ok. There's chapter three for ya. Hope you injoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone.  
I have terrible news.  
The computer I was using for my fanfictions, it's memory got deleted.  
EVERYTHING!  
So I have to use my backup story.  
That's if I can find it.  
Sorry everybody! 


End file.
